The Wind In The Sky
by skyshadow777
Summary: It was a normal day in the guild, that is, until Wendy is no where to be found! Disappeared without a trace, other than a note with an unknown dark guild insignia inked on it. Master Makarov knows little about the dark guild, and as for the rest of Fairy Tail...they have no clue of who the dark guild is. But out there, a mage is traveling to the same dark guild. An enemy or ally?
1. Disappearance

**Rated T for a reason: language, violence, etc. May have some spoilers. I'm not making any promises.**

* * *

"Alcohol! Alcohol!" Cana chanted as she reached for another barrel of beer.

It was a typical day in the Fairy Tail guild in X791. Just that, Natsu and Gray weren't fighting. Natsu was too busy eating his food to fight Gray, who was being followed by Juvia around the guild. Lucy, Levy, and Laki were talking about one of Lucy's books, Happy was hanging around Natsu, Erza was talking to Alzack and Bisca, Cana, well…you already know. Mirajane was serving drinks to the ol' geezers, other than Gildarts who was out on a job, Rajinshuu was drinking and discussing what job to do next, and the others were just out doing their own thing. Though, two Fairy Tail mages were missing from the group.

"Has anyone seen Wendy and Carla today?" Erza asked, looking around suddenly.

"Oh yeah…"

"Where are they?"

"What if…something happened?"

The guild started asking questions that no one knew the answers to yet. But then, Carla burst in the front doors of the building.

"Someone help! Wendy! She's…She's gone missing!" Carla shouted, a worried and urgent look in her eyes.

"What?" Everyone gasped loudly.

"What?!" Natsu stood up from his seat, instantly stopping his meal.

Carla tried her best to speak clearly. "I-I woke up late and…Wendy was nowhere to be found! I a-asked everyone who was still at Fairy Hills, but they all said they didn't see her leave or anything. I th-think she was kidnapped." The exceed explained.

Master Makarov set down his beer mug and jumped down from the bar counter. "Carla, please calm down. We are here for you."

"What makes you think she was taken?" Lucy asked, worry in her eyes.

Carla pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She walked up to one of the tables and jumped onto the top. She flattened it across the table, so that everyone could take a look at it. "This was left on Wendy's desk, probably by who took her."

Makarov and Natsu came closer to take a look at what the paper had to tell. There were no words printed on the note. But there was a guild insignia drawn on it.

"This…This is…" Makarov spoke.

"Gramps? Do you know what guild this is?" Natsu looked down at the master. The emblem did not look familiar to him. It looked like two, slanted claw marks- the marks you would get if clawed by a beast with huge, sharp nails- scratched across a circle. No one seemed to recognize the mark, for nobody said anything.

"This is…the insignia of the dark guild, Dusk Claw." Makarov told the mages around him.

"Dusk Claw?"

"Never heard of them…"

"A dark guild…?" Carla asked. She should've expected it was a dark guild. She never heard of the group before, though, and that just made the situation worse. If no one ever heard of the group who kidnapped her Dragon Slayer, then how on Earthland will they ever find her?

"As you can see, Dusk Claw is not really known in Fiore." Makarov jumped onto the table with the paper, and examined the ink used to draw the guild insignia on it. He sat down and studied it while he continued to explain, "I, myself, don't know much about the dark guild. But I will say all I know. The dark guild is not involved in the Balam Alliance, explaining why it isn't very…popular, I guess I should say. But, do not be fooled by their unpopularity. It is said that Dusk Claw is a very strong guild." He finished, "So strong, that…if my facts are correct…they killed a dragon before."

The whole guild gasped again.

"Dragon?" Natsu and Gajeel murmured.

"That can't be true, unless a dragon slayer is in that guild." Carla said.

Makarov sighed. "That's probably it. They made the kill quick too, striking right at the heart. But what makes me wonder is, Dragons don't die that easily. Striking at the heart makes the dragon very weak, yes, but they don't die _snap_ like that. It could've been that the dragon was ill or already weak."

"No dragon is weak." Natsu's tone was serious. He didn't think this could have involved dragons, but it turned out to. Maybe that was why it was Wendy who was taken. The Sky Dragon has both healing and destructive power. Or maybe just because Wendy is a young one.

"Natsu…" Makarov looked up at the boy.

"Master, do you know…what dragon it was that they killed?" Lucy asked, hesitantly.

"Hmm…" Makarov searched his mind if he had the memory of the dragon, but… "I'm sorry, I don't."

Lucy's gaze dropped to the tabletop.

"Do you know anything else about Dusk Claw's actions? Current, recent, past, anything?" Gajeel asked.

"I do remember one other thing…" The guild master stroked his beard to remember the whole story. "I heard that in the year of…X784, when we were on Tenroujima, they took a girl mage hostage. I've heard different rumors of what they did with her. One said that they used her as a servant to go on their missions and do chores. Two others said that they drained the magic out of her or tortur-" Makarov cut off his words so it didn't sound as bad as it really was. But it still sounded bad either way. He cut himself off before saying 'they tortured her.' and 'no one knows for sure if she's free or if she even survived.' He also didn't mention that the girl was around Wendy's age at the time. That would have made Carla feel worse. Some members may have already read the master's face and figured the rest of the story out, because their expression looked grim.

Carla started to cry. Happy walked to her, to comfort her, but he was on the verge of tears too. "D-Don't worry, Carla! We'll rescue Wendy. She'll be alright." Happy told the white cat.

"That's right! We won't stand here and know that a member of our guild is in danger!" Lucy exclaimed and stood up from her seat.

"Happy and Lucy are right. We'll save Wendy and kick Dusk Claw's ass!" Gray shouted. The rest of the guild yelled their agreement, including the master's nod of agreement.

"Everyone…" Carla smiled through her tears. "Alright… Let's do this!"

"So Gramps, got a plan?" Natsu asked the guild master.

Makarov nodded. "We are not going to have the whole guild storm in there. I already picked a group of people to go."

"Are you sure, Master? Do you think that would be enough to attack a whole dark guild?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry about it Erza. Only a few of you defeated Eisenwald together." Makarov replied. "The mages who will go are…"

The whole guild was quiet now, ready to listen.

"Natsu and Happy," Makarov said.

Natsu didn't say anything in response, nor Happy. But they nodded at the guild master, then at each other.

Makarov continued to say the mages planned to go, "Erza,"

"I won't let you down." Titania promised.

"Gray and Juvia,"

"We got this." Gray assured Carla.

"Juvia gets to go?" Juvia pointed to herself.

"Lucy,"

"We're coming, Wendy!" Lucy said.

"And last but not least, Carla." Makarov finished.

"Thank you." Carla bowed her head slightly, a faint smile on her face.

"Gramps, you sure you don't want a second dragon slayer to go with 'em?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, master. I could go too." Gajeel suggested.

Makarov looked at his grandson, then Gajeel. "No, Natsu will be enough. Plus, Wendy will be there. And luckily, their guild is not one with numbers."

"Well if you're sure." Laxus nodded to the group going. "Good luck."

"Yeah. Good luck, Salamander." Gajeel turned to the flame brain.

"Hmph, as if we need it." Natsu smiled.

"Don't be so arrogant," Erza told the Salamander, "This isn't something to take lightly."

Makarov agreed with the red headed mage. "Erza is right. I may have said that they aren't one with numbers. But, remember, they probably have a powerful dragon slayer among the-"

"That doesn't worry me. We'll win for sure." Natsu interrupted, with a determined look in his eyes.

Lucy said, "Let's hope that."

"Um, Juvia has a question." The whole guild turned to the water mage. "Juvia was wondering if we even know how to get to Dusk Claw? Does Master Makarov know where their base is?" Juvia asked.

She had a point. Before saving Wendy from the dark guild, they have to know _where_ the dark guild is.

"Y-You're right…" A bead of sweat dripped from the master's forehead as he realized: He has no clue where their base of operations is.

"You mean…you don't even know where the dark guild is?!" Jet said aloud.

"This isn't good…" Max muttered.

Carla was about to drop to her knees in defeat, but then the front doors to the guild opened suddenly.

"Are you all possibly wondering where…_Dusk_ Claw is?" A voice asked.

…

'_Is that…?'_ Gray thought.

The sudden visitor pulled down the hood of their blue cloak.

"Ultear?" Makarov thought aloud as he saw their visitor's face.

"It's nice to see you again, Fairy Tail." The time mage said.

"Crime Sorciere…" Laki whispered to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I heard what happened with Wendy and Dusk Claw, so I want to help." Ultear replied.

Carla found something odd about Ultear's knowledge of the situation. "You found out so quickly. How?"

Ultear avoided answering the question by saying, "So you want to know how to find Dusk Claw's base?"

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, I do, actually."

"Wait a second," Erza spoke up, "What is a member of Crime Sorciere doing here, in Magnolia? Where's Jellal and Meredy?"

"That isn't important right now." Ultear simply responded. Then she continued, "I could tell you all the location of Dusk Claw, but I could also do one thing better. I know where you can find the member who did the dirty work of taking Wendy."

"Oh, and we could just force this guy to bring us to their guild!" Natsu said.

"Right." Ultear nodded.

"So, who's the guy?" Gray asked.

"Their name," Ultear began, "is Amaya."

* * *

**A/N: -PLEASE READ UNITL END OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

**First chapter of my second fanfiction= Done. If you're wondering why there is an ellipsis (…) before Gray's thought, I shall tell you. It's because I was going to have that part to begin chapter 2, but I also wanted this chapter to have a sort of cliffhanger ending. I didn't know what to write after Ultear's explaining and I wanted to explain something in the second chapter, but then the whole cliffhanger thing would be kind of…ruined.**

**And, I know starting off on with an school/AU story including a bunch of OCs wasn't the best thing to do. But hey, I did it. That was extremely stupid of me, and I deeply apologize. I also highly regret that because some parts of that fanfic had tiny spoilers… OK, maybe even huge spoilers, for this story. Daaammmmiittt… (I don't know about you guys, but I hate spoilers T^T)**

**Well, here's my OC, Amaya's actual life story/fanfiction/etc. in magical Fiore. Hope you liked the first chapter! Feel free to review, and I don't mind a little criticism.**

**Please don't compare The Shadow of The Three Suns Restaurant to this fanfic because they are not entirely the same. MANY many many differences. This is not a romance story, though there are a few NaLu, Gruvia, Cappy, and ****possible**** Jerza and RoWen. Notice how I underlined 'possible'. So if you're looking for a lovey-dovey/romance/shoujo manga-like fanfiction, either read my other fanfic or look somewhere else. I prefer look somewhere else because my other fanfic wasn't very good…because Mysto seemed OOC… A little TOO OOC…**


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail… Only own mah OCs… So yeah.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows. ;u; I love you guys. Already two reviews and favorites, and one follow after posting the first chapter. Thank you all X3 !**

* * *

"_Take good care of her." One person said._

"_Yeah, thanks. Wouldn't want to upset the ol' man." Another person said, and walked off with a young girl._

"Achoo!" The sneeze echoed through the woods. The person stopped in their tracks and whispered, "Dammit. That was loud…" The traveler looked around to make sure that no one heard or that no one was near.

'_Coast is clear.'_ They thought. They readjusted the hood on their head, and started walking again.

If you're thinking that this person is the Amaya person that Ultear mentioned…

You're correct.

Some background information about Amaya: she's a mage.

_No duh_ is probably what you're thinking. Well, she doesn't like to use her magic a lot for certain reasons, so one could mistake her as an ordinary person.

Some more background information about Amaya: she's faced a small, odd case of amnesia when she was little. What makes it _odd_ is that the only thing she forgot was her last name, or if she even _had_ a last name. It was a mystery why it was just her last name. But Amaya didn't really mind just having a first name.

It's been a few hours since she left to travel to Dusk Claw. _'I might need to make camp tonight…'_ She thought. _'Still a long way to go and it's already past noon.'_

She wore a hooded, dark cloak to sort of…hide herself- not draw any attention. A way to describe her would be the opposite of social.

Under her cloak, she wore a light gray, sleeveless shirt, slightly torn at the collar. Bandages wrapped most of her torso, under her shirt, and a bandana was tied on her wrist. A pendant that looked like a claw adorned her neck. Amaya wore dark pants, which were tucked into dark brown combat boots. She had dark brown eyes, and black, dark-blue hair.

* * *

"So, that's how she looks." Ultear held up Reedus' sketch of Amaya, after she explained her appearance.

Natsu nodded and took the picture. "Thanks."

"We should get going now. We might be able to catch Amaya before night falls." Erza said.

Then Ultear added, "Oh and careful. She doesn't use magic much, but she's a skilled fighter."

It was still the same day that Wendy disappeared. After preparations, and a given location from Ultear, the group headed out.

"We're coming for you, Amaya!" Natsu yelled as if Amaya could possibly hear him from Magnolia.

"And bringing Wendy back!" The rest yelled after.

After the seven- Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy, and Carla- left the guild and started out, Ultear stood at the doors of the guild.

"I'll be leaving now, Master Makarov." She said, "Can't stay in one place for too long." Then disappeared into the opposite direction the group went.

"Thank you," Makarov said as he saw her leave, "Ultear."

Ultear smiled to herself. "You're welcome..." She whispered, then continued on her way.

* * *

_Woooshh…_ Amaya heard a waterfall nearby, meaning she was near a cliff. She walked to the edge and looked down. There was an area of flat land around the lake below. Good enough place for a camp for the night. Amaya looked around for anyone, then jumped down. Usually, she's light on her feet, but for some reason, today was just not working out for her. She fell into the lake, creating a huge splash.

Amaya gasped loudly as she surfaced. "Ah, _gasp_, crap." She said as she wiped her face with her sleeve. She stood there in the water for a moment, looking around her. She looked down at the water. It wasn't cold, and it felt kind of nice…

'_Ah, snap out of it Amaya. Now's not the time to relax. You have to get to Dusk Claw by tomorrow.'_ The sun was starting to set, and she had to make camp before it got completely dark. Amaya got out of the lake and took off her cloak, laying it on a flat rock.

From common sense, Amaya would probably get sick if she stayed in her wet clothes. But since she had no extra change of clothes, she had no choice to deal with it. Luckily, she doesn't get sick easily.

She walked around in the mess of trees, looking if she could find a fruit tree or something with food.

'_Should've dropped by a shop in town before heading into the forest…'_ She thought. She gripped the sheath of her sword tightly to bear her hunger.

* * *

"Ultear said this Amaya person would be in the forest next to the town of tsubaki flowers…" Lucy said, as she and the group arrived in a distant town from Magnolia. They traveled by foot for a while, but then they took a wagon to the town of tsubaki flowers, to save time. Natsu was stumbling behind her, still woozy from the ride.

"Juvia thinks we are in the right place." Juvia said, as she glanced at a garden of camellias.

"Excuse me, sir." Erza walked up to a man in front of a flower shop. "Can you tell us which way is the forest?"

After the man pointed out the way, they thanked him and headed into the woods.

Amaya sighed. No food. She thought of maybe going back into town, but she didn't bring enough money at the time. All she had to say was… "Damn."

She was on her way back to the lake, the sun setting in the sky, but then…

~A few minutes before~

"A cloak…" Gray looked at the rock near the lake.

"Seems like she's near." Erza said.

"Uh, Natsu… Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I could smell someone…" Natsu darted into the forest, everyone else running after him.

~Present~

"Water lock!" A voice yelled.

"What the-?!" Amaya's words got cut off by a sudden attack. She suddenly was inside a huge globe of water.

The water mage then released Amaya from the spell, causing Amaya to drop to the ground, along with the water.

Soaked once again, Amaya quickly reached for her sword at her belt, but an ice mage acted faster than her. He shot ice at her wrist, securing her right hand to a tree beside her. Then at her left, securing it to another tree, and both feet to the ground, preventing her from countering.

'_Wha- could it be..._him?_'_ A grave memory from her past returned to her mind once she saw the ice. But before she could do or say anything, a pink-headed figure lunged at her with their fist afire. Every action ever since the globe of water attack was too fast for Amaya to process what was going on and who was there.

"Natsu!" A feminine voice called.

The fist stopped right before colliding with Amaya's face.

"What?!" The pink-headed figure, now known as Natsu, yelled back at the voice. Amaya realized that it was a man, a little older than her, and obviously a fire mage. She looked past him and saw four more mages and two exceeds come into sight. Yes, she knew of exceeds. Before, she did some research on dragon slayers, which at one point led to exceeds.

"You might knock her out. Remember, we have to ask a few questions." A redhead in armor told him.

"Step back, Natsu." A blonde said. This was the one who stopped the flame mage from punching Amaya.

"Tch," Natsu lowered his fist. "fine, fine." He glared at Amaya once he stepped back.

The blondie walked up to Amaya and looked at a paper in her hand. It looked like a drawing from Amaya's view, but she couldn't tell what the drawing was of. "Ok. It really is her." She said before backing away.

"Let me go." Amaya demanded. She tried using strength to break the ice at her wrists. The raven-headed ice mage smirked at her attempts. None of them worked.

"Why? Cold?" Natsu teased.

Amaya twitched in annoyance. "No, I just…" _'Just deal for a little longer…'_ She told herself.

"Nevermind."Amaya thought of maybe using her magic…but she wasn't that desperate.

She spotted the guild insignia on Natsu's shoulder. _'Is that…'_ She knew that she saw the mark somewhere, because it looked familiar. Her mind couldn't find the right name though…

She was staring at the guild mark on the fire mage's arm, but then she heard a _cling_ sound, like of metal. The redhead lifted her hand and a sword appeared in her grip. The edge of the blade was a few inches away from Amaya's throat.

Amaya lifted her chin a little. "…" She stood silent.

The armored mage looked at Amaya in the eyes and did not drop her gaze or guard when she said, "Gray. Take her sword."

Amaya got an odd stare from the water mage while Gray approached her.

"Don't try resisting. Erza won't show mercy." The ice mage said as he confiscated the sheathed sword from Amaya's belt, then backed away.

Amaya made a 'tch' sound. The blue and white cats were frowning at her, which strangely made Amaya feel slightly…guilty. Or maybe that was just the hunger making her think weird things.

'_I hope I'll find food from these people after I'm done with them…or when they're done with me… Whatever.'_

"Where is your guild?" Erza demanded. She glanced at Amaya's pendant of a claw.

"Guild…?" Amaya sounded stupid when she said it. She should've said something more tough-sounding, like, "What's it to you?" or "Who'd like to know?" But Amaya had to be honest here or else they'll have her head. Literally. One swift movement and the redhead could decapitate her.

Erza then asked, "Where's Wendy?"

"W-…" Amaya's voice trailed off. She knew that name… "Wendy?"

"Answer!" Erza inched the sharp blade closer to Amaya's throat, in a swift move.

* * *

**So yeah. That's the second chapter. Third is on the way!**

**Sorry for the wait ;_; I was in LA for a week, then kinda sick the next week… And sorry if the third one is really late too.**


	3. Who are you?

**Finally finished drawing a cover for this fanfiction. I'm so happy TuT**

**I don't know where I was going with the background so it looks pretty…sloppy. I dunno, just…whatever. And if you were wondering who the girl is, that's Amaya. I was going to draw Wendy but…I kept failing. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail. Just letting ya know.**

* * *

"Wh-Whoa! Watch it!" Amaya yelled back. A sweat bead dripped down her forehead, as the sword nearly pierced her throat.

"How could we when you kidnapped one of our nakama?!" Lucy argued.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Amaya said with no hesitation.

No response.

"Honestly!" She told them, "I don't understand…" Her voice trailed off.

The Fairy Tail wizards raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish.

"What does Wendy have to do with Dusk Claw?" Amaya asked. The Fairy Tail mages heard a tiny hint of worry in her voice.

"Do you know Wendy?" Carla spoke up from behind the humans, causing everyone to look down at her.

"Um…" Amaya hesitated to respond. "I…sort of…"

Erza finally asked, "Are you an ally? Or an enemy?"

"I'm against Claw."

"Then what's with the claw necklace?" Happy asked.

"What's with the fish?"

"I was hungry!"

"Well I am too!"

"That doesn't answer my question at all!"

"It's just a necklace!"

"Wait, then why would Ultear tell us that she was with the dark guild?" Lucy whispered, so that Amaya couldn't hear, to her comrades.

"I don't know… But I," Erza whispered back, lowering her sword, "believe Amaya."

"You believe this girl who we just met, and not Ultear-san?" Juvia whispered back.

"Her sudden appearance at the guild seemed suspicious. But Amaya sounds like she is telling the truth." Erza said aloud. "Gray, melt the ice."

"Are you sure, Erza?" Gray asked. He was pretty close with Ultear who was his teacher's daughter, so it was natural for him to believe her instead of this girl he just met. Plus Erza's reason why to believe Amaya was pretty vague.

"Ah… I believe Amaya too." Natsu said. His arms were crossed and he had his 'thinking face' on. "Ultear smelled different…"

"He says that when he almost burned my face off not long ago…" Amaya muttered under her breath.

Gray looked at Natsu then at Erza, who gave him a nod, then melted the ice.

Amaya didn't thank them. She stood silent for a while, then walked past them and toward the lake where she left her cloak. But when she got to the rock where she left it, it was gone.

"What the…?" She whispered.

"Oh, sorry." Amaya turned around to see Erza requipping the cloak into her hand.

She snatched it away from the redhead. "What did you think? Taking my cloak would make some use to you?" She asked harshly.

"Eh… Kind of."

Amaya draped the cloak over her arm and sat down on the rock, ready to answer any other questions they had for her. Because it looked like they did.

"So you know of Dusk Claw?" Juvia asked.

Amaya grimaced. "…I wish I didn't."

"Why?" Lucy added.

Amaya looked down at the river. "I'd rather not talk about it…" She said a little quieter.

The sun started to set and an orange glow shone through the trees.

"Want to join forces?" Erza held out her hand to Amaya.

Amaya looked up at her. "You're willing to ask me that, already?" Erza _did_ just point her sword at her.

Erza responded with, "Even though there are some things we don't know about you yet, you gained my trust." She thought about, Mystogan before all of the Edolas business.

"I just have one question." She then asked, "What guild are you all from?"

"Fairy Tail." Erza answered.

'_So that was the name…'_ Amaya wasn't very social, which led to little knowledge about other guilds and etc. The only guild she knew well of was Dusk Claw. "Okay." She felt like she would need their help. Amaya held her hand out and Erza shook her hand. Or more like Erza _crushed_ her hand. "O-Ow…"

"You really sure about this, Erza?" Gray asked, still not entirely convinced.

Erza nodded to reassure him.

"I still don't understand, though…" The blue cat repeated the question, "Why would Ultear tell us that Amaya was in Dusk Claw, but she isn't?"

"Ultear?" Amaya immediately repeated, quietly. She knew her too… _'Why would she…tell them _that_?'_

"I don't really understand… But I don't think that was the real Ultear." Natsu spoke up after a while.

"What makes you say that?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said earlier, she didn't smell like her usual self." Natsu replied.

"She acted a little weird too." Erza added.

'_So it wasn't really Ultear…'_ More and more memories of her past came to mind. She tried her best to shoo them away, but they will all come back anyway, once they get to the ruins…

Amaya zoned out from the conversation for a little bit, but then the sound of her hungered stomach snapped her into present time. "Meh…" She mumbled as she clutched her stomach.

"Hungry?" Lucy asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Amaya said.

"I think I might have an apple or something in my backpack…" Lucy thought aloud, as she opened up her pink bag.

"Do you want the rest of my fish?" Happy held out a half-eaten fish up to Amaya.

"N-No, thank you… It's all yours." Amaya answered.

"Oh, where are our manners?" Erza questioned. "We haven't even introduced ourselves properly." She walked up to Amaya again, and smiled. "I'm Erza."

Amaya figured that out already, but she simply nodded in return.

"I'm Lucy." The blonde said.

"Natsu."

"Name's Gray."

"Juvia…"

"Happy!"

And finally, "I'm Carla…"

"Nice to meet you all… You already know me, so…" Amaya looked down at Carla, who didn't make eye contact when she introduced herself. "You must be Wendy's exceed." Amaya guessed.

"How did you know?" Carla slowly looked up from the ground.

"Ah… Good guess?" Amaya said. When really, she kind of already knew it, too. She read the situation, thanks to context clues, and she found out that Wendy has been taken by Dusk Claw. And from the extra worried look on Carla's face, it was obvious. _'No surprise that Claw kidnapped someone…also no surprise it was Wendy…since she's-'_

"Aw, sorry Amaya-san. I don't have anything for you to eat." Lucy said throwing her bag back over her shoulders.

"It's alright. Thanks anyway." Amaya said. Then she turned to Gray. "Hey, can I have my sword ba- What the?!"

"What?" Gray asked.

"Can you put a shirt on, please?!" Amaya demanded.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed as she ogled at her beloved ice mage.

"You know what, just…nevermind. Just give me my sword." Amaya got up and stole her sheathed blade from Gray.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I'm hungry. Looking for food." Amaya replied.

"But it's getting dark, will you be able to find your way back?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, oh! I could go with her." Natsu suggested, lighting his hand up for light. "I'll just set this on fire for you guys…" He explained as he gathered up nearby branches, and set it afire. "And then help Amaya look for food!"

"Sounds good." Erza said. "Be careful."

Amaya then spoke up, "Wait, wh-" but then was interrupted by Natsu.

"C'mon, let's go! I'm starving too." The fire mage said, then jogged into the woods.

"I'm coming." Amaya called, then followed.

There wasn't much talking between the two. It was just search for food. But then, Natsu broke the silence in the atmosphere.

He stopped in his tracks, and finally asked a question that has been burning in his mind for a while. "Who are you, exactly?"

* * *

**To my dear friend, KittyKatX791,**

**I like writing cliffhangers. So I do what I want.**

**~Sky-chan**

**I'm so sorry for another late update. I've been working on this fanfic more than my other one (the fluffy one) so don't expect another update soon ._." I'm going camping tomorrow and I'll be gone for like…3 days. So I won't be able to work on my stories. Gomenasi ;_;**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews ^-^ Really helps me a lot. 'Till next chapter!**


	4. The Ruins

A faint rustle noise caused Fairy Tail's Titania to wake up. "Wh-What…" She mumbled as she sat up slowly. It was just the start of dawn and Erza spotted the glow of the sun showing up.

"Huh…? What's wrong Erza-san?" Juvia asked as she slowly sat up. The sound of Erza's armor moving woke her up, and the sound of conversation started to wake the rest of the group.

"Amaya's not here…" Erza said, looking around for their new mysterious ally.

"Did she leave us?" Lucy thought aloud.

"Ah, I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!" Gray said.

"She didn't leave." Natsu said with a straight voice, and pointed up at a tree.

The rest of the group followed to where Natsu was pointing, and spotted Amaya hugging her knees to her chest, eyes closed.

"What the hell is she doing, sleeping up there..." Gray narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Oi, Amaya!" Natsu yelled.

"H-Huh?" Amaya woke up abruptly and slipped off the branch she was sitting on. Amaya's lightness on her feet did not return, and she fell on her back on the ground. "Oww…" Thankfully, she wasn't that far up the tree.

Erza rushed to Amaya's side. "Amaya, are you okay?!" She asked, helping her up.

Amaya coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Erza-san."

"That was stupid of you. Sleeping in a tree, I mean." Gray scolded.

"Oh, shut up, Mr. _Ice_ Mage." She shot him a glare before brushing herself off. That earned a roll of the eyes and a 'tch' from the raven head.

"Stop it, you two," Erza demanded, then continued, "We should get going to Dusk Claw now."

"Right." Lucy and Juvia nodded.

"Amaya, if you could show us the way?" Erza asked.

"Yeah," Amaya said, "Claw's guild is based in underground ruins in a desert, so be ready for some sand." She started walking in the direction out the forest, everyone following her.

After a while, they exited the huge mess of trees, and entered a village upon dry land. Indicating that a desert was present close by. Happy walked alongside Carla the whole time, and noticed that Carla had the same worried look upon her face ever since the day before.

"Carla, don't worry about Wendy." Happy said, gently, "She'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

Carla kept her head down, but Happy caught a small smile appear on her face. "Thank you, Happy…"

By the time the sun was held up in the middle of the sky, the team reached the middle of the desert.

"Hey, you sure the dark guild is out this far in a desert?" Gray questioned, shielding his eyes from the sand swirling around them all.

"Yes. We're not that far now." Amaya answered. "I would know…" She untied the bandana on her arm and covered her mouth and nose with it.

Natsu looked at Amaya once she finished saying 'I would know'. He remembered his conversation yesterday with her when they were looking for food.

"_Who are you, exactly?" Natsu asked Amaya. Amaya stopped walking and stood quietly for a moment._

"_What do you mean by that?" She finally spoke up._

"_You, somehow… Err, I feel like I've met you before…" Natsu explained, "You look familiar in a way…" He started looking at Amaya's face closely. There was this oh so very familiar look on Amaya's face. He was so close to who she looked like, but he still couldn't put his finger on it._

"_I am sorry, but I don't ever recall meeting you." Amaya told him. "But…I might have...when I was younger…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You see…four years ago, I faced a small case of amnesia." Amaya said._

"_What do you mean by 'small case'?" Natsu asked._

"_I only forgot small details about my life. Like 'what was the last book I read?' or something like that. The only major thing I forgot was my last name." She explained._

"_Your last name?" Natsu repeated. Amaya nodded. "What caused your amnesia?"_

_Amaya's gaze dropped to the side. "I was a…victim of Dusk Claw's crimes."_

"_What?" Natsu's eyes widened._

_Amaya simply nodded again. "That explains why I know a lot about them, as you could see."_

"_Oh…"_

_Many bad memories of Amaya's past flooded her mind, her eyes began to get watery. But she held the tears in. She had to be tough. The time was not right to cry. So, to fight the tears back, she changed the subject. To her, it was only a slight change from the topic, but to Natsu, it was a complete change from the topic._

"_Now I have a question for you," Amaya said._

"_What is it?"_

"_About your friend, Gray…" Amaya asked, "Does he have like a…brother? Or maybe a cousin that looks similar to him?"_

_Natsu shook his head. "No, why?"_

"…" _One certain person that played a big role in her bunch of grim memories appeared in her head. "No reason." She lied._

The wind got stronger and stronger by each step they took toward the ruins. Everyone could make out the debris of what ever the structure was before the dark guild took over its land. Above ground was a mess of broken stone pillars and flat stonewalls. As they got closer, they spotted a small entrance appear in their sight, between two slanted pillars.

"Nngh…" Amaya felt her head start to throb at the look of the ruins. She held her head with both of her hands, clutching tightly, then dropped to her knees.

"Amaya-san!" Juvia yelled. But through Amaya's ears, it sounded only faint.

Amaya started to feel terribly dizzy and her sight was foggy. "M-My…hea…." Amaya lost consciousness before she could even finish saying 'head', and she fell forward into the sand.

* * *

"Hmm…" A certain Claw member mumbled. "Hey, Naomi, can I borrow your hand mirror?"

Naomi groaned but gave the mage her mirror anyway. "Here. And don't break it, Allan."

"No promises..." Allan said as he held the little mirror in front of his face, examining his hair. Specifically his bangs.

"What are you doing?" Naomi asked in an annoyed tone, while she tied up her curly blonde hair with a bow.

"I'm thinking whether I should have my bangs slicked back or just leave them as they are now..." Allan replied, holding up his bangs, then dropping them down upon his forehead, then repeating the process. Allan's hair was like one of his best friends. At the moment, his hair was not spiked up, but he was starting to have second thoughts on it. "I have to impress the ladies, ya know."

"Allan," Naomi looked at him with a face that said, 'seriously.' then continued, "I am the only lady in this guild. And you never impressed me."

Allan rolled his eyes and returned the mirror to Naomi. "You sure you're a lady?" He muttered and rolled up the sleeves of his cardigan. His usual outfit was a white button up shirt, a dark gray pinstripe vest, a black cardigan, and dark pants tucked into his black combat boots.

"I heard that!" Naomi yelled angrily. "Hmph, and you think you're a ladies man." She crossed her arms over her dark gray crop top. Just below her shirt, Naomi wore a black circle skirt, patterned with tiny white and light pink flowers, with a pink ribbon tied into a bow around the waist of the skirt. And for shoes, she wore ballet flats with ribbons wrapped around her legs. As the obvious shows, Naomi loves ribbons and bows.

"Whatever. Just go… ogle over the Master or something." Allan said, trying to get rid of the annoying blonde.

"Hmph, maybe I will! Master is way more of a ladies man than _you_." She finally flipped her hair at him and walked away.

Allan silently watched her walk out of the room they were in, and then sighed. _'I think I'm getting sick and tired of this place.'_ He thought. Then suddenly, one of the weaker dark mages in Dusk Claw rushed to Allan.

"Sir Allan!" The mage panted out.

"What is it, rookie?"

"Outside…_pant_…I spotted some mages from Fairy Tail…_pant_…and a black-haired girl…passed out."

Allan's eyes widened. "Did you tell anyone else about this?" he then asked.

"N-No sir." The mage answered.

"Okay, good. Do _not_ tell anyone else, alright? Not even the master." Allan demanded.

"Why not?"

"Just don't! That's an order from _me._ Got it?" Allan said, coldly.

"Y-Yes sir Allan!" The lower classed mage quickly saluted to his upper class mage.

"Now, run along." Allan said, a little more kindly than before. The Claw member scurried off and obeyed the orders, while Allan snuck outside, above the ruins. He peeked out from the opening to outside, and as the low classed mage said, Fairy Tail mages and a girl with black hair were there. Allan was actually joyed to see them, in fact. But if other Claw members found out about his thoughts, he would, of course, get punished.

'_That low rank better obey my order.'_ Allan thought, _'But if they do find out about these guys…I have to act.'_ Allan's hand began to decrease in temperature, and when Allan found the time right, he stuck his palm out toward the Fairy Tail wizards and focused.

"Hey- What the-?!"

**OH MY, WHO **_**IS**_** THIS ALLAN GUY? GOOD OR BAD? SO CONFUSED. Haha, more info about Allan, Amaya, and Dusk Claw shall be in the next chapter. :)**

**TWO NEW OCs! I'm so sorry if the description of their appearance was…confusing. I dunno, it's hard for me to write appearances. I could draw them, but can't write them ._." If I ever make a deviantart I'll post drawings of my OCs so you guys could get a better picture of them. But I doubt I ever will. Because of…reasons.**

**School started just today, and…Oh God, GEOMETRY. WE HAVE A FREAKING REVIEW PACKET AND IT'S DUE ON WEDNESDAY MORNING. Thankfully, I finished about…98 problems today :D About 30 problems left. **


	5. Things change, right?

**To my dear reader, THERAINBOWSLENDY: C-Can…I just give you a hug? ;u; I love reading the reviews you leave for me, they make me feel so happy x3**

**Here is the 5****th**** chappie.**

**Goodness gracious I can't stop listening to that song 'The Ballad of Mona Lisa' by Panic! at the Disco.**

* * *

"Hey- What the-?!" The Fairy Tail mages shouted, as their bodies started to feel colder. They all looked down to see ice climbing up their bodies, stopping right below their chins, freezing them all in place. Amaya was spared from the ice, but she was still unconscious.

"Natsu, can you melt this?!" Lucy glanced at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu was struggling to light his body on fire, so to answer Lucy's question- No.

"Someone's near!" Gray warned, as he sensed someone's magic. Everyone looked to the entrance to the ruins, and saw a young man emerge from the darkness with a small smile on his face. None of the Fairy wizards spoke, just glared and waited for what would happen next.

* * *

"Dammit!" Erza banged her fists against the cold bars of the cell they were confined in. The only thing they could see were empty cells. Well, it looked like they were empty, anyway.

After Allan froze them, he dragged them down into the ruins and locked them in a cell. On the way, they didn't see any other people, let alone Wendy. None of them could yell for the sky dragon slayer either because Allan threatened, _"Say or do anything to resist, and the little girl gets it."_

Lucy and Natsu sat quietly on the ground, which surprised Lucy because Natsu was actually quiet and not cursing and/or trying to break out with destructive power. They eventually found out that they were in a magic cancelling cell, and tried breaking the bars with brutal strength. But the bars were as strong as they were cold, and none of their attempts were a success. Juvia and Gray leaned against the stone wall, heads down.

"That guy took Amaya…" Happy's words echoed in the cell after no one spoke for a while.

"Juvia thinks that…that ice mage who took us here looked like Gray-sama…" Juvia looked up and asked, "Doesn't he?"

Natsu and Gray narrowed their eyes at the ground. It was Natsu who finally talked.

"Amaya was the girl that Dusk Claw kidnapped 7 years ago." He said, causing everyone to look at Natsu with their eyes wide.

"What?" They all breathed.

Natsu still looked at the ground when he explained, "And she knows that guy that froze us earlier. Probably why she was the only one he took with him." He remembered when Amaya asked a question about Gray's family.

"They know each other?" Erza questioned.

"In a bad way, I'm guessing…" Lucy thought aloud and sighed.

Natsu nodded. Everything made sense now that he figured it all out. Why Amaya didn't get along with Gray, why she passed out at the sight of where her life could have ended. Then he remembered one of the rumors Master told them.

"…_they drained the magic out of her…" _was what Makarov told them.

'_Amaya's a mage?' _Natsu thought. She never used her magic in front of them yet… And wait…_'She said four years ago was when she lost some of her memory…'_ Natsu's head was hurting from thinking so hard. She said four years ago, but it's most likely that Amaya was the girl from seven years ago… What?

* * *

"_Father, stop this madness!" A young man's voice yelled. 13 -year-old Amaya lay on the ground, as she started to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened, then closed, then opened again. Her vision was blurry, but she could faintly see a small tinge of red on the floor near her. Blood- Most likely hers. Her ears rung as the boy yelled._

"_I've told you so many times already that I hate seeing you as a dark mage, let alone the LEADER of a dark guild! And you still don't listen!" He exclaimed, "Even if I'm your own son!"_

"_Oh Myles, but I DO listen!" His father told him. Amaya stayed down to eavesdrop. She could faintly see their figures, just a few feet away._

_Myles Creek was the 19-year-old son of Darius Creek, the master of Dusk Claw at the time. Like his father, he had reddish brown hair and handsome features. One thing he didn't inherit from his father though, was the evil in his heart. "Someday…" was Darius's response every time someone commented about his son's hatred of the dark arts. Darius loved his son, but also loved the dark side. He lived a conflicting life, but year-by-year it seemed like he started to take the dark over his own son._

"_Oh, look who woke up!" A voice said in an excited tone that scared Amaya. A random Dusk Claw mage held Amaya's head up by her hair so she would look up at him._

"_O-Ow…" Amaya mumbled as his rough hands pulled on her hair._

"_Oh, c'mon. That doesn't hurt." The man simply said._

"_Hey, I told you not to beat her all up or else we won't be able to get as much magic power out of her." The master turned to one of his members._

"_Dad!" Myles yelled._

"_Myles, I'm doing this for you." Darius said, turning his head back to his son._

"_How the hell is this for _me_?!" Myles asked. "If you want to do something for me then stop hurting that girl!"_

_Darius sighed and turned his back to his son. "You will gain strength soon, son. You will train yourself with the dark and carry on my life."_

"_What are you talking about?! I'll live my own life!"_

"_Start up the Magic Drainer. Oh and call Allan," Darius ignored Myles and walked toward the Claw member and Amaya. "Where's that little cat…?"_

"_B-…Blaze!" Amaya yelped as she saw a young Allan walk up with an orange cat frozen in ice in his hands._

"_Set the little thing over there, next to the drainer." Darius commanded._

"_Yes sir." Allan obeyed and did as told. He smirked at Amaya as he walked by, knowing how important the kitten was to her._

_Darius crouched down in front of Amaya. "You may feel a little weak in a…few minutes." He said, a small smile forming on his lips._

_Amaya was shaking in fear before she started to feel drowsy._

"_DAD!" Myles ran at his father and Amaya, but only to be held back by Allan. Amaya faintly saw Myles resisting against the Claw member and struggling to break away._

_Darius stood up and spread his arms out at his sides. He yelled into the air, "This day in X784, we shall gain the power of Sepharina!" _

"_Amaya!" Was the last thing she heard from Myles, before falling out of consciousness._

* * *

Amaya woke up with tears already formed in her eyes. She sniffled as she sat up. She realized that she wasn't in the desert anymore and inside…the dark guild… _'What… How did I…?'_ Then she quickly stood up. Where are the others? Are they in trouble? Who brought her here? Amaya wiped her eyes as the questions flooded her mind.

"Looks like your awake." A voice said from behind.

Amaya turned around quickly and saw the face of Allan. A face she did not want to see at all. "Allan!" She reached for the sword at her belt, only to not find it present.

Allan held up the sheathed steel sword in his hand. "You would attack me if you had it." He said with a calm voice.

"You know I have fists too!" Amaya ran at him with incredible speed. She guessed the 'nap' helped gain the lightness on her feet back, and raised her fist.

Allan dodged the punch with his palm and closed his hand over her fist. Amaya was about to hook his legs to sweep him off his feet, but was pushed back by the force of Allan's palm. Allan dropped the sword and lunged at Amaya. Expecting an attack, she blocked with her arms, but instead of getting hit by the dark mage, Allan grabbed her shoulder and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh…" Allan whispered as his eyes trailed upward. They heard a few voices and footsteps. Amaya assumed that they were one floor below the main area of the ruins. Where the cells were… But…they weren't inside a cell? When Allan heard the voices fade, he uncovered Amaya's mouth and took a step back. "Sorry..." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Amaya said confused. No attacks? No cell? A 'sorry'?! What was going on? "Aren't I the person that your whole guild has targeted?"

"Keep your voice low." Allan ignored her question. Amaya frowned but did as told. The ice mage bent down and picked up her sword. "Here." He held it out to her.

"What… Answer my question, will you?" Amaya demanded. "Why are you acting nice to me?"

Allan knew well of what she meant. He was a cold-hearted bastard back in X784. But things change, right? He asked Amaya that. "Things change, right?"

"…How…? …When?"

Allan looked down at the smooth concrete ground. "A lot of things changed…when _he _became the guild master."

Amaya's eyes widened as Allan mouthed the name she least expected to hear after she asked, "Who?"

* * *

**GOSH DARN MY FIRST FANFICTION. IF YOU ARE READING THIS FANFIC AND YOU HAVE READ MY PREVIOUS SHOUJO FANFIC, I APOLOGIZE IF YOU HAVE A SHARP MIND AND FOUND A SPOILER. BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PREVIOUS FANFIC, DO ****NOT**** READ IT. READ IT AFTER THIS FANFIC IS FINISHED UNLESS YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SPOILERS. Okay, enjoy the rest of your day :)**


	6. X777

**To THERAINBOWSLENDY: YAY *VIRTUAL HUGG***

**To suzukanachronicles: Can I give you a hug too? So many reviews in one day and then you follow my fanfiction! ;u; I literally almost cried in happiness.**

**And just so you guys know, I like writing cliffhangers :3**

* * *

"Myles…"

"Wh…What?" Amaya looked at Allan in disbelief.

"Sorry, _Master_ Myles." Allan remembered he had to act like he was still loyal to Claw, even if he thought the coast was clear. Maybe someone was listening just around the corner and he didn't sense them. "During the same year our guild kidnapped you, the former master, Darius, died. And for some reason, right after his father's death, Myles took on his spot with no argument."

Amaya took a minute to process. Then decided, "I don't care," She said, her head down and hair covering her eyes. "I'm only here for Blaze and Wendy." She clenched her fists tightly, remembering the main reasons why she's here. Amaya's feel of fear from the morning before came back. When she found Blaze nowhere to be found but a piece of paper with a bloody Dusk Claw insignia. Whose blood it was- she did _not_ want to know. And Wendy…why her?!

Allan looked at the ground with a grim expression. "You may want to add another reason why you're here…" He said.

Amaya looked up slowly, hesitantly. "What do you mean…?"

Allan hesitated before answering. "Mid… He's here too…"

Amaya's blood ran cold. No…no no no… She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking and quivering. Why? How? _When_?! First Sepharina, then Blaze and Wendy and Mid?! She didn't care if it was herself, but why them?!

* * *

"Brr…"

"Are you cold, Wendy?"

"A little, Jellal…" Wendy said, slightly shivering. It was the year of X777, the year when all the dragons disappeared. 5-year-old Wendy and 12-year-old Edo-Jellal, or Mystogan, walked through the forest. Jellal noticed that it did start to get colder. No wait…not colder, but windier.

Jellal slipped out a blanket from his backpack and wrapped it around Wendy. "There. All better?"

Wendy smiled up at him. "Very. Thank you!" Mystogan politely smiled back.

"Eh…?" Amaya began to hear voices come closer and closer. She was 6 at the time and traveling alone. Because of unfortunate events, she grew shy and afraid of others.

Just a few days ago, her mother passed away, leaving Amaya alone. No…she didn't die, she was murdered. But it wasn't like a lot of people cared about Sepharina, the Wind Dragon's death. There was not even a lot of people who _knew_ of the dragon. But Amaya knew of her, and the death of her foster mom struck her hard.

How does she know it was a murder instead of a simple disappearance, like the other dragons? There was proof. Solid proof that Sepharina was killed by Dusk Claw, specifically. Exhibit A- the dragon blood on the tattered paper left behind. As usual, with the Claw insignia drawn on it. Exhibit B- the scent of death and spots of blood near their little home. Amaya didn't even want to remember what her eyes saw that dreadful July 7th. She should have been there…to fight against the Claw members… Sepharina taught her magic. Even if the magic wasn't strong, she still could fight at least!

"Why would there be a Wind Dragon if there's a Sky Dragon?" One would question. "What a waste." The Wind Dragon was shamed upon, for she was the weakest of all the dragons. And there were a _lot_ of dragons. Those who knew of the Wind Dragon saw her as a mistake. And…she sort of was… Since wind was covered by the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney. Though Sepharina's strength wasn't the strongest, she had speed. But because Sepharina wasn't seen in action often, many didn't know about her asset of speed.

Other than a mistake, Sepharina was also called 'The Sky's Shadow'. Truth be told, Grandeeney is actually a relative of Sepharina. Sepharina was the shadow of her 'big sister', who was popular for her incredible healing, offense attacks, and supportive spells.

What surprised Amaya when the Wind Dragon talked to her one day about what others said of her, though, was that Sepharina wasn't fazed by any of this. Being called a mistake and weak and a shadow didn't bother Sepharina at all. Grandeeney only communicated to her younger family member a few times, and in those few meetings, the Sky Dragon didn't treat the Wind Dragon with any disrespect.

When Sepharina told Amaya that she had a foster cousin named Wendy, Amaya was both excited but also afraid. What if this Wendy isn't like Grandeeney and treats Amaya like trash? But Amaya still wanted to meet her. A family member that was a human and a fellow wind elementalist. Amaya was thrilled by the news!

The young Wind Dragon Slayer knew she heard the boy call the little girl 'Wendy'. _'Could it be?'_ She thought. Amaya was sitting on a branch, against a trunk of a tree. She quietly crept toward the end of the branch, careful not to fall. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to look for the owner of the voices.

"Eh?" Wendy glanced up at the tree Amaya was perched in. Before Wendy could spot her, Amaya quickly scrambled backwards and hit her back against the tree lightly, a bush of leaves on a few other branches covering her figure.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Jellal looked up too, following Wendy's gaze.

Wendy frowned. "Nothing… Maybe a squirrel or something." She replied.

"Oka-" Mystogan's words got cut off by a loud rustle of leaves and a short shriek.

"Ah- Ack!" Amaya's foot slipped against a loose leaf on the branch she was on, and fell down the tree. To her dismay, her hair and string of her necklace got caught on a small branch. Amaya's hair easily broke away from the branch, but the necklace stayed a little longer. She gagged as she was choked, but thankfully the necklace's string broke before she was hurt more severely. As Amaya fell to the ground on her knees, she coughed and rubbed her neck.

"Ah! Are you alright?!" Wendy rushed to the girl's side, Mystogan right behind the blue-headed girl.

Amaya coughed before responding, "Yes, I-I-I'm fine." She looked up at Wendy and thought, _'Yes, it must be her! I smell a similar scent to the Wind Dragon on her…'_

"I'm Wendy. What's your name?" Wendy held out her hand to help the girl up. Seeing that the girl was around her age, she seemed it was safe to introduce each other.

Then Amaya realized. _'What if the guild of that insignia finds out about Wendy's roots? Would they target her too?'_ Amaya didn't want to risk anything since the dark guild seemed capable of killing even a dragon. So she kept secret.

"U-Umm…" Amaya mumbled, avoiding saying her name, and accepted Wendy's offer to help her up. She stared at the ground once she stood up.

Wendy understood that the girl seemed nervous to introduce herself to a person she just met, and simply smiled.

"Is this yours?" Amaya turned around to Jellal holding out the ripped string and claw.

"O-Oh! Yes, thank you." Amaya frantically took the claw and string and bowed slightly. No one knew, but the claw was actually a gift from Sepharina. She certainly wouldn't want to lose it.

* * *

"Jii-chan! Jii-chan!" A young voice of a boy called.

"What? What is it, Mid?" The little boy's grandfather walked over to the little 3-year-old.

"A girl! Look!" Mid pointed to a young girl, passed out, with dark hair and old clothes. She looked incredibly thin, obviously showing that she hasn't eaten in a long time.

"Oh my…" Sage, the little boy's grandfather, crouched down near the girl and leaned his head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat. Luckily, she was still alive. Sage lifted his head and turned to the little boy. "Go call your mom, we're gonna need her help."

Mid nodded quickly and ran off to his mother, the only mage in their tiny village. Not a mage for fighting, but for healing, in their little clinic. Sage picked up the little girl, who remained asleep, and carried her over to the village.

"Is she…to be okay?" Amaya faintly heard a young voice as she started to wake up.

"I'm not sure, b... we just have to wai-"

"Mom! Look, she's waking up!"

Amaya slowly opened her eyes to see a young boy, a few years younger than her, with short dark brown, curly hair and innocent eyes. Beside the boy was his mom, probably in her late 20s. Amaya saw her as pretty, with her slightly curled brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

Amaya rubbed her eyes and sat up on what she thought was a table. "Wh…Where am I…?" She asked.

"We're in my mom's clinic!" The little boy answered.

"My son, here, found you passed out in the woods behind my father's restaurant. We took you in because you looked oddly pale and thin." The woman answered.

"Oh…" Amaya said softly.

The little boy's mother held out a plate of food and a glass of water. "Here, eat up." Amaya refused at first, but her stomach refused her refusal, so she thanked for the food and ate what she was given. While she ate, Mid and his mother introduced themselves. "My name's Misaki. I'm the healing mage around here."

"And I'm Mid!" The young boy exclaimed, "I'm going to be the best fighter in the world so I can protect the village!" his lips curled into a wide grin as he told his goal to Amaya.

Misaki smiled and said, "That's my little fighter." then ruffled his hair.

"Why would he have to protect the village?" Amaya asked as she munched on the food.

Misaki's smile faded a little. "Time to time thieves would find our village and steal from us. We're a poor lot, you see, so we're at least grateful that the thief visits aren't often."

"Oh…" Amaya munched slower in pity of the little village. But then remembered that they're talking to a nameless girl. "My name is…Amaya."

"Amaya… That's a nice name." Misaki smiled at the young girl.

* * *

After eating, Amaya was about to set off again into the forest, before Sage stopped her. "You're leaving?"

Amaya turned around to look at the cook. "Misaki-san's father…"

"Call me Sage-jii." He responded politely, then asked again, "Why are you leaving?"

"I-I wouldn't want to be a burden… I heard that you're kind of…poor here and I didn't want to add another hungry stomach." Amaya answered, shyly looking down.

"Oh, please, we aren't that poor." He told her.

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound rude!" Amaya apologized and quickly bowed her head.

"Don't even think that." He said. "And…we would actually appreciate it if you stayed here."

Amaya lifted her head and looked at the old man. "R-Really?"

Sage smiled. "Mid would like another kid around his age to play with. Poor kid's kind of surrounded by adults."

Amaya's face lit up with excitement. "I would love to stay!" She smiled after what felt like forever. Last time she smiled was the last time she was with Sepharina. And it felt nice to smile again.

* * *

**ERMAGHERD, SOME OF AMAYA'S PAST HAS BEEN REVEALED.**

**I'm sorry if 3-year-old Mid sounds smart for his age because he's speaking in long sentences and such. Same with 6-year-old Amaya. I've never wrote a story or fanfiction with a really young character so…It's hard ._."**


	7. Kidnapped

"'Maya-san, 'Maya-san!" Mid came running at Amaya, shouting her name. "I heard you're staying here!" He so happened to 'overhear' the conversation. And as in overhear, eavesdrop.

"Mid-chan!" Amaya turned around to get tackle-hugged by the little boy. She laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Hooray!" Mid let go of Amaya and jumped in excitement. But then he said, "Don't say my name with –chan at the end, please."

Sage chuckled at the conversation going on in front of him. "Well Mid, you are younger than her and all."

"But it isn't the honorific for a fighter!" Mid yelled.

"But it is an honorific for someone younger and cute." Amaya bluntly told him.

"I'm not cute!" Mid puffed out his cheeks in anger, which did not support his side of the argument.

Sage chuckled. _'These two will be good friends.'_ He thought, as he watched Amaya and Mid argue in a child-like manner.

Amaya laughed lightly and reached for her necklace. But it wasn't there! She was in a sudden panic as her hands reached for nothing. "Eh? Wh-Where is it?!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Mid asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"My necklace!" She said before running off.

"Wait! Amaya!" Sage called for her but she didn't turn back.

Amaya ran to where she figured was Sage's little restaurant and looked around for her necklace. She was told that she was found near his place so it was bound to be there! Amaya frantically looked everywhere but failed to find it. She leaned against the trunk of a tree and slid down, sitting on the dirt ground. _'Sepharina's claw… I-I lost it…'_ She gulped down a sob as she processed that her only remembrance from her mother disappeared under her nose.

"Were you looking for this?" Mid's voice appeared from behind Amaya.

She turned and saw Mid holding onto the string of her necklace, the claw dangling from it. Amaya got up and looked closely at it.

"Yes! Where did you find it?!" Amaya asked, accepting the necklace in her hands.

"While my mom was healing you, I was walking 'round here and found it!" Mid explained.

"Thank you, Mid-chan!" Amaya said, giving the little boy a hug. His face turned a bright red as he hugged back.

* * *

A tear ran down Amaya's cheek as she stood there, hand over her mouth and other hand gripping her sword tightly. Allan stepped toward her and was about to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Amaya slapped it away before he touched her. She looked at him with angered eyes, despite the tears flooding them. "Where are my comrades? Where's Blaze?" She asked.

"They're in separate cells. Blaze is down that corridor but Fairy Tail's is over th-" before Allan could finish, Amaya ran past him, toward the direction of Blaze. "Amaya, wait!" Allan turned around and started to run after her, but stopped. She was already gone. _'Damn…'_

* * *

"_Mid-chan, look what I found!" Amaya said, holding a huge egg with a light orange pattern on it._

"_Wow! Where'd you find that egg!?" Mid gaped as he saw the size of the unknown egg. "We could cook it and OMELETS FOR EVERYBOD-! OW!" The brunette rubbed his head._

_Amaya lowered her hand after karate chopping Mid's head. "You dummy! This is obviously a dragon egg!" Amaya exclaimed as she carefully set down the egg._

"_Wow! Really?!" Mid pressed his ear against the eggshell and listened for any dragon noises._

"_I even think it's going to hatch soo-" As Amaya's words predicted, the egg cracked open, throwing Mid back in surprise. But, no dragon._

"_I didn't know dragons looked like kitties!" Mid said, amazed as a little boy can be._

"_THIS ISN'T A DRAGON!" And on that day, a little exceed then named Blaze was born, adding a new member of Amaya's nakama._

_But a year later, in X784, an unfortunate turn of events occurred. Amaya cried and reached her hand out for Mid, Misaki, anyone, that could help her escape from the Dusk Claw member. "Mid!" She yelled, her voice hoarse. _

"_Amaya!" Mid, 11-years old now, reached his hand out too, but was held back by one of Claw's other members. "Let go of me!"_

"_You old fart, stay back!" Sage was shoved to the ground by another Claw mage. The mage was about to blast a spell of shadow magic at the cook, but the spell was blocked by a blade of steel._

"_Eren!" Sage's eyes widened as his son-in-law technically saved his life. Eren, father of Mid and husband of Misaki, was the best fighter in the town. And also the village's only blacksmith. But even if he was the town's best fighter, he was not on the same level as a dark mage._

"_Ack!" The Claw member clutched his stomach as Eren swiftly cut a gash there._

"_You alright old man?" Eren panted, still focusing on his enemy._

"_Thanks son." Sage breathed. But Eren's strength started to give out._

_Amaya's eyes widened in horror, though, as her 'family' was being beaten. "Stop!" She yelled. "Don't hurt them!" When no one listened, she bit the Claw mage who was holding her in the arm, causing him to let go of her._

"_That hurt, brat!" He yelled, gripping his wrist tightly._

_Amaya backed up a little before yelling back, "Tell your friends to leave my village alone! Or-Or else!" She noticed her voice shake. _'Stop being such a coward, Amaya!'_ She thought to herself._

"_Oh?" The Claw mage was Allan. He smiled amusingly at the young girl. "Do you intend to fight me, if I say no?"_

"_To your dismay, yes!" She gave him a look of rage as her fists clenched. She noticed that he was probably around the age of 16. _'Dark guilds have members this young?'

"_Hmmm..." Allan then held up a young orange cat. "Then you wouldn't mind if I execute this little kitten instead of your whole village?"_

"_Blaze?!" Amaya ran at Allan and tried to take Blaze from him. But because of his older age, he was tall enough to hold Blaze up and out of her reach. As Allan's arm extended upwards, his sleeve fell slightly, exposing his guild mark on his shoulder._

'That mark!'_ Amaya froze as the memory of her mother's death flashed through her mind. "Wait, don't tell me you're…the ones who…" Her eyes were fixed on his shoulder._

_Allan smirked. "Little wind dragon slayer…poor thing."_

"'_Maya!" Blaze shouted, snapping Amaya to the present. She managed to grow wings and escape Allan._

"_Hey, you damn-!" Allan was cut off by a strong blow of wind hitting his head. He clutched his head and turned around._

"_I told you I could fight." Amaya's arm was extended outward, palm open with wind swirling around it._

"_Cocky little brat." Allan muttered as he shot ice at the girl. Amaya dodged it and glanced up at the sky to make sure Blaze was okay. Blaze nodded at her and mentally told her to focus. The wind dragon slayer looked back at the ice mage and yelled out her next attack._

"_Wind Dragon Talon!" She charged at Allan in amazing speed and jumped in the air, extending her leg out. As her heel collided with Allan's head, wind pushed down on his skull, increasing the strength of the kick._

_Allan backed up quickly after her attack and was ready to retaliate. The battle went on for a short while, and unfortunately…Amaya lost. Claw retreated back to their guild taking Amaya and Blaze with them. Few villagers were spared of the harm, but Sage, Eren, Mid, and a few other of the men were injured._

_After Dusk Claw left, Mid stood still for a long time, staring at the direction they went. His eyes were filled with fear but also anger. He was still very young, but was able to handle the pain he felt in his whole left arm. A dark mage attacked him while he was trying to reach Amaya and Blaze._

"_Mid, Son…" Eren slowly walked up to his son, with a soft voice._

"_They…took Amaya and Blaze…" Mid replied. Then he turned around, fully facing his father. "They took Amaya and Blaze, dad! Dad, they took them away!" A tear fell from his eye and Mid tried fighting more back. But his efforts were useless, as his eyes flooded with more tears. He looked up at his dad who got a burn from a fire spell on his right cheek. "Dad, your cheek…!"_

_Eren looked down, with a grim expression. "That doesn't matter… It doesn't even hurt." He assured. "But Amaya…and Blaze-"_

"_We have to go after them, dad!" Mid shouted._

"_Mid, are you crazy?!" Eren continued, "That dark guild would wipe us all out in a second! We were just struck with luck today!"_

"_Luck?!" Mid repeated. "Amaya and Blaze were kidnapped, that isn't luck!"_

"_I was talking about us! Us villagers are powerless! Amaya and Blaze are mages, I'm sure they can escape!" Eren's last statement didn't sound reassuring. After seeing Amaya's defeat against the ice mage, Eren wasn't sure about her safety. But he had to calm his son down or who knows what will Mid do out of his anger? He was the man of his family and he had to protect them._

"_You saw the fight between 'Maya and that guy! If she can't beat him, I doubt-!"_

"_Mid, we can't! We can't go after them okay?! We just can't!" Eren shouted at his son._

_Mid's fists trembled at his sides. "Fine! I'll go! You're a-all afraid!" Mid yelled before running off._

"_Mid-!" Eren was about to go after him but was stopped by a small tug at his shirt. He turned around to see his wife, Misaki._

"_He's not really going after them," Misaki said. "Just leave him alone for a little while."_

* * *

**WAH. Finished this chapter finally TuT**

**Sorry for the OC-filled chapters. ._." Fairy Tail characters are coming back soon! I promise!**


	8. Year of the Change

**I realized I kinda made a reference to SNK… EREN! XD anyway, here's chapter 8.**

* * *

On the same year Amaya was kidnapped by Claw and got her frozen body hooked up **[not literally 'hooked up' like with a sharp hook or anything ._."] **to the Magic Drainer, Dusk Claw's master, Darius, died. A dark guild from the Baram Alliance took an assassination job targeting Dusk Claw. Only half of the deed was done because after a dark mage struck Darius, the master's 'children' drove off the other dark guild. At the time, Myles was there. All of the dark mages of Claw surrounded Darius, laid out on the ground, slowly dying. Whoever the mage was that attacked Darius, pierced his heart with their attack. Darius lay there, clutching his chest as blood poured out, staining his clothes. Myles pushed through the crowd of dark mages and crouched by his father's side. He wasn't crying. He didn't look as hurt as he should be.

"Myles…" Darius slowly turned his head to look up at his son.

"Dad." Myles said with a firm voice.

"I'm dying…you know…" Darius lifted his trembling, cold hand up, to show Myles the crimson red color of blood that he was loosing.

"Yeah, I know…" Myles looked at the ground for a moment then back at his father.

"It's time that you…learn the feeling of power…son." Darius held out his hand for Myles to take, but Myles stayed still.

"I'm not becoming master." Myles told him. He could hear whispers behind him of the Claw mages. Their whimpers, their rants; all about Darius dying and Myles refusing to become master. It was only natural to have the power passed down to the son, and Myles was still young and didn't have a son of his own, so it had to be Myles.

"You will understand…soon…" Darius's face began to lighten in shade. He was on the verge of death and his own son wasn't dropping a tear. But Darius didn't seem to mind that, or maybe he just didn't notice. His vision became blurry a few moments ago. "At least…shake my hand…be…fore…"

Myles thought,_ 'I'm not heartless… What son wouldn't at least do a simple gesture before their father dies? Most hug and cry but I'm not doing those. He doesn't deserve my tears or my embrace. A handshake will do, though.'_ After a short moment, Myles held out his hand and shook his father's hand firmly. Myles heard cries behind him. _'So he's really dying, huh…'_

Myles and Darius's hands were still in the position of a handshake. Then right before Myles was going to let go and right before Dusk Claw's first guild master's life was going to end, something flashed. The second Darius's breaths stopped, Myles saw a light flash through his eyes. Or was it in his head? Another second passed; complete silence.

Then, Myles felt a huge shadow of darkness overcome him. He felt his brain fill up with dark and some type of wave of energy was flowing from his father's body into his. _'What…is…this…!?'_ Myles thought. Inside his chest, his heart felt like it stopped beating for a moment, but then started beating again, rapidly.

"Back up!" A dark mage yelled and everyone backed away from Myles. They saw a huge black shadow swirling furiously around Myles and Darius.

Then, it disappeared.

Claw members slowly crept closer to Myles, who was knelt on the ground, head drooping in front of him, and his father suddenly a few feet behind him. The crowd looked at him in confusion, for they didn't know what the hell just happened, and if they should be afraid.

"It all…makes sense now…" They all heard Myles mutter. "I feel…power…" He said a little louder, then his lips curled into a grin. He stood up then lifted his head. The Dusk Claw members were all staring at him and surrounded him in a big O. Myles looked around at them, a smirk was placed on his face, odd enough.

"What happened?" Allan was the first to speak up.

"I just came into realization is all!" Myles laughed out. "Ah, I've never felt like this before! Thanks ol' man, for finally getting me to realize."

"Realize what…?" Allan's mind was filled with confusion.

"How GREAT it feels to be on the dark side! How GREAT it feels to have _magic._" Myles answered. He held up his arms, made fists and a strong breeze appeared, whirling around him. Everyone gasped. Myles never had magic before.

"When did you-?!" Allan gaped at the wind swirling around Myles. _'This magic power…is so strong… But it feels familiar! Is it…no… Amaya's?'_ Allan thought, _'How?'_

Myles strode over to the wide clear tube that kept Amaya frozen in. The tube had several glowing pipes connecting it to the Magic Draining machine. A fact about the machine: the magic user being drained from loses their sense of time. Since the user must be frozen, the ice stops time for that person.

"Ah…Amaya, was it? Right?" Myles turned his head to Allan for confirmation. Allan nodded quickly and Myles turned back to frozen Amaya. "I really got to thank you, for passing over your dragon slayer powers to me," He chuckled, "Not like you got a choice anyway. But I also have to say that you were such a dumbass." As the last word slipped out of his lips, Myles punched the transparent tube, causing it to crack where his fist hit. Wind shot out of his knuckles and into the ice, cracking it, then slashing at Amaya's right side of her torso.

"H-Hey!" Allan ran over to the drainer after Myles punched the machine. _'The girl flinched when he hit the glass. Did it harm her?'_

"Woops." Myles simply said. He watched as a translucent hologram of a screen and keyboard popped up from a lacrima in front of Allan. The ice mage typed away and as he looked up at the holographic screen, his face looked slightly troubled. "Hm? What's wrong, 'Lanny?"

"It's Allan." Allan said sternly, then explained, reading off the screen, "You broke the damn machine, Myles. Her magic power can't be drained anymore."

"Ah, that doesn't matter. I have the magic already, I could strengthen it myself," Myles said, nonchalantly. "Anything else wrong?"

"You scratched the side of her torso- ah, fu- it's bleeding already!" Allan glanced up from the screen and saw the red drip from Amaya's side. "We got to get her out of ther-" Allan walked over to Amaya, but a firm hand stopped him. Allan turned his head and saw Myles' hand placed on his shoulder.

"Why do you want to help her?" Myles asked.

"She's hurt, that scratch almost hit her rib-" Allan answered, but was interrupted again by Myles.

"Isn't she our prisoner? Why would we have to heal her? Allan…you're acting different from the times I've seen you. Have you switched sides like I?" Myles gave Allan many questions to think about.

'_He's right… Just months ago I was beating up that girl with no mercy… But now that I look back at it, it doesn't feel right...'_ Allan smacked Myles' hand away from him. "Myles, I came to my senses. What we're doing is wrong." He glared at the maroon-head.

Myles raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Someone's becoming a little rebel aren't they? You think I don't know what we're doing is wrong already? Alas, this is the only way my father's guild can gain the power he wanted. But since he's dead, I will take on the role as guild master."

Allan looked up at Myles with disbelief. "You're going to be guild master?!"

The other guild members stared at the rebel and new master. It's like they completely switched personalities, they all thought. They seemed okay with the new master, but were afraid for one of their fellow members. Allan was 16 and strong, but Myles was 19, bigger, master, and has new abilities. The odds were obvious.

"Is that a problem? The others look like they don't mind." Myles shot his eyes at his guild members then back at Allan. Allan looked back at them too. All of them were staring at Allan now, all with looks that asked 'What happened to you?'

Myles towered over Allan with his height, age, and maybe even magic power. Darius probably gave Myles more than just Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, like dark and shadow magic. Allan looked at Myles, and Myles had a sadistic smirk on his face. "If you fight me, so do the others. Who would win in those odds, hm?"

Allan made a 'tch' sound and walked off. Myles didn't walk after him, but instead warned the ice mage. "If you ever bring up this subject or try resisting from me again, you and death will be acquainted." Allan just looked back at Myles with a small roll of the eyes, then continued on his way.

"Umm, Master Myles?" A Dusk Claw member spoke up after the ice mage left the area.

"Mm? What is it?" Myles acted so different from before. He used to be so serious and strict, but then in a blink of an eye, he's carefree and power-hungry.

"What are we going to do with the girl and her cat, now?" He asked.

"Ah, we're keeping these pets and leaving them right where they are. It's a remembrance from when my father was in charge." Myles said, treating the Wind Dragon Slayer and exceed like an object instead of living organisms.

* * *

"Meredy, Jellal! I found a child here!" A woman with white ribbons in her dark purple hair called for her comrades.

Meredy jogged over to Ultear, slightly panting. "Jellal's still fighting a few dark mages."

"Is he alright?" Ultear asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Meredy answered. The pink-haired girl's eyes then widened as she glanced up at the frozen girl. She had dark hair, eyes closed and Meredy spotted a bruise on her arm, peeking out from the girl's sleeve. The girl's clothes were tattered too, and at the right side of her torso was dried blood. Meredy walked closer and grimaced as she saw that the dried blood once was oozing out of a gash in the dark-haired girl's torso. "Oh my…"

"Watch my back while I get the girl out of there." Ultear said, as she placed her palm against the glass tube and melted the ice.

* * *

Amaya slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold and…_ 'Ow! My side…'_ Amaya clenched her side with her hand and felt a cut there. _'When did I…'_ Then it all came back to her. The kidnapping, Mid crying out for her, the village and Dusk Claw, and Darius putting her to sleep.

She sat up, when she realized she was lying on her side, and looked around. She was in the middle of a battle, but it looked like she was being protected. She spotted two women, one with pink hair and the other with dark purple hair, both dominating Dusk Claw's mages. Then she heard footsteps approaching her. She quickly turned her head and saw a Dusk Claw mage raising a sword at her. Amaya tried to protect herself by raising her arms over her head, then tightly shut her eyes. Seconds past, but nothing hit her. Amaya lowered her arms and opened her eyes. A man with blue hair blocked the attack for her, and punched the dark mage to the ground.

The blue-haired man turned around and held out his hand. "Are you alright?"

'_That face!'_ The memory of Amaya's first encounter with Wendy crossed her mind. She remembered the boy that was with Wendy at the time- blue hair, red tattoo- and this man right here had the same face!

Amaya shakily took his hand and let him pull her up onto her feet. "Yes, thank you." She looked around when she noticed that Blaze was nowhere to be found, but then saw that the guild looked near to empty. Dusk Claw mages were scattered all over the floor, knocked out. _'Where's Blaze?'_ Amaya thought, suddenly worried.

"Ack!" A Claw mage fell to the ground as the woman with pink hair knocked him out.

"And that was the last one." Meredy breathed. Her and Ultear walked over to Jellal and Amaya. "The master and his top mages weren't here, though."

"Means that we'll probably be back…" Ultear muttered. Then she glanced at Amaya. The girl was nervously holding onto the hem of her dress, looking around with a worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?!" Amaya jumped up at the question directed at her. "Oh, uh…well, I was looking for-"

"'Maya!" A small voice squealed.

A light orange-colored exceed was in Meredy's arms, to Amaya's relief. Blaze jumped out from the pink-haired woman's arms and into Amaya's arms, hugging her tightly. Amaya hugged the little cat tightly back, happy to feel the warmth of someone from her nakama.

It was three years after the kidnapping incident and Amaya nor Blaze has aged a second from the time they were frozen. They felt no sense of going through three years, but it felt like the two have been apart from each other for a long time.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for taking so fudging long to update T-T While on the other hand, my friend KAT is technically typing away 24/7 on her word docs, updating every. Freaking. Second.**

**But I did start on the next chapter already, hopefully taking less time to update this time.**

**I TOLD YOU THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS WILL BE COMING BACK THIS CHAPTER!**


	9. Return

**Replying to reviews! :D [I love reviews so whenever something's on your mind about the story after reading a chapter, feel free to review!]**

**To silkbrit-**

**I'm so happy you like the story! And Amaya is around 17 years old. Younger than Lucy, and possibly Lisanna too. :) Though, in X784, she was 13.**

Jellal draped his cloak around the dragon slayer and the exceed; both still cold from the ice. Crime Sorciere took Amaya and Blaze somewhere away from the vast desert, so that they could rest up. They found a cave in a forest, past the small village and the desert. The sun sat after Jellal finished making a fire with his magic. Ultear and Meredy started eating food they picked up on the way, sitting on the opposite side of the small cave of Amaya and Blaze. Jellal silently sat next to Amaya and offered her and Blaze some water to drink. Amaya nodded her thanks and drank some, giving the rest to Blaze after. It was quiet between everyone after a while, but then Amaya decided to speak up.

"Thank you saving us, Ultear-san, Meredy-san, Jellal-san…" She said timidly. Amaya pet Blaze's head, noticing that the baby exceed fell asleep.

"It's no problem." Ultear responded for her comrades.

They all did their introductions before leaving the dark guild, then asking each other questions on the way. Sorciere asked Amaya where she came from, what she remembered before Claw froze her, if she was a mage. Amaya answered their questions: _A small village a little west from here; an ice mage and his comrades attacked my village and kidnapped me and Blaze; yes, I am._

Amaya explained to them that she was a Wind Dragon Slayer. As Amaya predicted, the fact surprised the independent guild. But what she didn't expect is that they asked more about her and the Wind Dragon. She explained to them about Sepharina, the insults they called Sepharina and Amaya, and the Wind Dragon and Grandeeny's relation.

After saying that Grandeeny was, in a way, related to her, Jellal asked if she ever met Wendy. Amaya lied and said no but then found out that in year X784, the same year she was kidnapped, Wendy and some strong mages from her guild, Fairy Tail, disappeared during an S-Class exam. Even though Amaya haven't exactly met Wendy, nor her guildmates, she felt sad.

Amaya eventually summoned courage to ask Jellal about 7- no, 10 years ago. She asked if he remembered her. _"You were traveling with Wendy and I fell from a tree near you two."_ She said. Jellal apologized and explained that that boy wasn't him, but his counterpart from- "It's a long story…" He finished with, saving Amaya from the long explanation about Edolas.

Crime Sorciere brought Amaya and Blaze back to their village the next morning. Blaze walked beside Amaya, both in front of their new friends of Sorciere. In the distance, as they neared the village, Amaya noticed a familiar face outside a small house. Tears of joy filled up her eyes as she ran over to the person.

"Sage-jii!" She cried, throwing her arms around the old cook. Wings sprouted from Blaze's back and she flew over to Sage, hugging the man too.

"A-Amaya…?!" Sage stuttered and widened his eyes as he looked down at Amaya. He dropped to one knee to get a better view of the little girl's face. Tears fell from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, realizing that it really is Amaya- the girl from three years ago. Blaze too! No one could forget about the little kitten. "W-We all thought you two were dead…"

"We're back now though, Sage-jii!" Amaya said.

"How did you two escape?!" Sage asked, holding onto Amaya's shoulders.

"Oh, it was thanks to-!" Amaya turned her head, hoping to see the 3 powerful mages, but they disappeared. "Huh…?"

"What is it Amaya?" Sage asked, looking in the same direction Amaya was.

"They're gone!" Blaze exclaimed.

"But they were just there…" Amaya thought aloud.

"Jii-chan, mom wanted y-" Amaya, Blaze, and Sage all looked in the direction the voice came from to see…

"Mid!" Amaya and Blaze's face brightened. The brunette's eyes widened as he stared at the two. He looked different from before…no, not different, but older. His facial features matured and his height increased.

Mid slowly walked over to Amaya and looked closely at her face. "A-Amaya…?"

Amaya threw her arms around the brunette, more tears flowing from her eyes. "Mid!"

Mid started crying too, hugging back. "Amaya! Blaze! I've missed you both so much! Oh my God, I thought I would never get to see you again!"

As Blaze joined their embrace, Misaki and Eren and more of the villagers came out of their homes to see what was the commotion.

Everyone was so happy- and surprised- to see Amaya and Blaze again. Everyone asked _What did they do to you?, Are you alright?, _and_ How did you escape? _Amaya explained to everyone about the mighty mages of Crime Sorciere.

"They wiped out most of the dark guild members and they were only in a group of 3!" She explained.

"Wow…" Mid beamed. "They sound amazing…"

Amaya turned to Mid. She remembered what Mid said to her when they first met 10 years ago:

_"And I'm Mid!" The young boy exclaimed, "I'm going to be the best fighter in the world so I can protect the village!" his lips curled into a wide grin as he told his goal to Amaya._

"Mid-chan," She asked, "do you still want to be a fighter?"

"Of course!" Mid answered. His goal was the same ever since. He wanted to be the strongest in the village; so, surpass his father.

"Oi, and Amaya." Sage nudged Amaya's arm. Everyone sat in Sage's little restaurant, which felt nostalgic to Amaya and Mid. "You shouldn't address him with '-chan' anymore."

"Eh, why not?" Amaya asked.

"I'm older than you now," Mid said, an amused look upon his face. "_and_ taller."

"_Four_teen, ever since a few months ago." Misaki added.

"Eh?!" Amaya looked at Mid with a look of horror. _'No more –chan?!'_ Blaze laughed at Amaya's reaction.

"Ha ha! Face it 'Maya-chan." Mid patted Amaya's head, which he can now reach on his own. Blaze laughed even more at the honorific at the end. Now Amaya knew how Mid felt all those years. The adults laughed as Mid and Amaya started their famous child-like fights.

* * *

"Nng-!" Mid coughed as the man roughly threw him on the cold concrete floor of the cell. Wendy gasped as the young man's body almost hit her.

"A-Are you OK, mister?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Mid slowly lifted his head, revealing blood dripping down from the side of his head.

"Mister! Your head! Here, let me heal it!" Wendy hovered her hands over his head. But to her dismay, her healing magic was not working.

Mid wasn't surprised. "They drained your magic power. But only temporarily."

"H-How do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"I overheard while they were beating me." Mid tore part of his shirt off, pressing the cloth against the wound on his head. _'Damn Claw… They kidnap a girl this young? I guess this is what Amaya went through… I'm 18 and I can't handle this. She was what? 13? Jeez.'_

"U-Uh, what's your name?" Mid was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden question from the 12 year-old.

Mid answered, "Mid. 18. And you're Wendy, correct?"

"Yes…" Wendy figured he heard the name when they were talking about her and put 2 and 2 together.

"Wendy, hm…" Mid repeated. "Have you ever heard of anyone called-…" Mid stopped mid-sentence. Mid remembered that Amaya's foster cousin was named Wendy, and he had the feeling that this girl here could be her.

Wendy gave him a confused look.

Mid hesitated before continuing, "…anyone called the 'Sky's Shadow'?"

* * *

"Blaze!" Amaya whispered loudly.

The small exceed inside of the prison cell, in front of Amaya, looked up, surprised. "'Maya…?"

"Blaze, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Amaya crouched down onto her knees and gripped onto the cell bars.

"No, they haven't. What about you?!" Blaze asked and rushed over to wear Amaya crouched.

"Don't worry about me." Amaya replied. She shook on the bars in struggle to break them somehow, but failed. She stood up and looked over at the small, electronic lock system pad on the wall next to the cell. She typed in a number she faintly remembered hearing when she was held captive by Claw, and hoped it would still work. _3-4-7-8-1_

Blaze heard a small click noise then watched as the bars seemed to evaporate, or disappear into the air. She ran over to Amaya and hugged her.

"'M-Maya! You know they took Mid too?! A-And some other girl!" Blaze warned.

Amaya patted Blaze's back to comfort her. "Shh, it's alright, Blaze. Just try keep it down, though, okay?" She whispered. Blaze was still young, 4 years-old now, but she seemed to be more mature than before. Though when it came to Dusk Claw, it was like when she was 1 again. The Wind Dragon Slayer felt the orange exceed shake slightly. Amaya sighed.

"Come on, let's go." She said gently, letting go of Blaze, and walking in what she remembered was the main guild area. The place where the guild master's throne sat.

"Where…?" Blaze asked.

"We're going to save Mid and Wendy."

* * *

"OI!" Natsu yelled through the bars, his usual loud aura back. "DAMN ICE MAGE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gray slightly twitched when 'ice mage' escaped the flame-head's mouth.

"Shh!" Allan appeared before them, quickly holding his index finger up to his lips.

Gray joined Natsu's side, and yelled at the other ice mage. "Don't tell us to 'Shh!' you bast-!"

"Shut up, will you!" Allan scolded. "I'm on your side!"

"You expect us to believe that?!" Erza exclaimed, glaring at him.

Without a word, Allan typed in the code to unlock the cell and the bars disappeared into the air. Right when the bars completely evaporated, Natsu grabbed Allan's collar and attacked him, shoving Allan's back into the hard wall behind him.

Allan coughed. "What the hell?!" He cursed. "I just said I'm on your side!"

"Where's Wendy?" Natsu simply asked, glaring down at Allan.

Allan glanced behind Natsu, at Gray, Lucy, Erza, Carla, and Happy. Like Natsu, they were all glaring at him, except Carla. The little white exceed's gaze was dropped to the side. She was obviously lost in her own thoughts.

**GRAHH stupid writers block. Sorry if the ending of this chapter was bad T-T**


	10. The Time For Her to Fight

"She's in a cell above this ground." Allan answered. Natsu was about to punch the ice mage in the face- you know, to finish up- but Gray grabbed his wrist. Natsu looked back at him in confusion.

"We don't have time to deal with him Natsu." Gray told him. "Let me deal with him instead."

"Let Juvia too!" Juvia said, volunteering.

Natsu gave Gray a nod and the rest ran off, Happy and Carla flying behind them.

"Are you alright Carla?" Happy glanced at the white cat and noticed that her expression changed. Her eyes widened, as if she just saw a ghost.

"I sense…a magic power similar to Wendy's…" Carla responded.

Allan got up from the rough ground and looked at Gray and Juvia. "I'm not going to fight you." He told them.

"Good, because I just want answers." Gray said.

"Gray-sama," Juvia nudged Gray's arm. "Juvia senses someone else approaching." She warned, looking down the hallway of cells.

Gray and Allan followed Juvia's eyes and saw Naomi come out of the shadows. Allan cursed under his breath once he saw her.

Naomi walked over to them and crossed her arms once she stopped. With one glance at Gray, she scowled. "_Great_," She said sarcastically. "Another Allan- oh and this one's shirtless too!" But then Naomi spotted the Fairy Tail insignia on Gray's chest and the sarcasm disappeared. She took one step back, and turned to Allan. "What the hell is a light guild doing here?"

"What the hell is a dark guild doing kidnapping one of our members?" Gray retaliated. Juvia frowned at the blonde.

"Oh that blue-haired girl?" Naomi asked. "We have business with her cousin, so we needed to do something to reel her back here."

'_Cousin?'_ Juvia thought.

"Dammit Naomi, I told you to go hang around Myles." Allan refused to meet the blonde's eyes.

"If you think you can boss me around, then you're out of your mind, Allan." Naomi said. Then she realized something. "Wait…" Naomi glanced at the Fairy Tail pair then back at Allan. "Did you bring them here? Are you rebelling again?!"

Allan clenched his fists. "Naomi, I already told you that I'm damn sick of your _Master_ Myles! I made up my mind seven freaking years ago and now is the time that I'm actually going to do something about it!" He admitted. Allan was beyond DONE at this point.

Naomi stared at Allan in disbelief, but then snapped out of it. "There's more of them...!" Naomi said as she sensed more magic power. "I have to tell Master." were the last words she said as a huge flower appeared under her. The flower closed up with her inside, then sunk into the ground, and disappeared.

By the time that Naomi left, Gray, Juvia, and Allan heard yells from Claw members. They spotted the Fairy Tail members.

"Dammit…" Allan cursed again. He looked over to Gray and Juvia. "Still think I'm your enemy? Or do you believe me now?"

There was a short silence before Gray replied, "We believe you."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia looked up at the ice-make mage. He simply nodded at her, and the three started for the main floor.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Natsu shouted as he punched down about 5 Claw members with his fired up fists.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy called, after knocking a few other Claw members with her whip. "Shouldn't we look for Amaya too?"

"She's fine." Erza answered for Natsu, as she requipped dual swords into her hands.

"How do you know that, Erza?" Happy asked. Erza pointed at a wide pillar a few meters away, and peeking behind the pillar was a shadow.

The dark guild members in the area were wiped out quickly, but they were just minor mages, and not a lot at that. In the dark guild, members were usually positioned by their strength. Weak were closest to the entrance of the ruins and strong were near the throne room, or heart of the guild, like the master and his S-Class mages.

"Amaya-san!" Lucy jogged over to the pillar Amaya was hiding behind. Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Carla followed close behind the Celestial Spirit mage.

Amaya stepped out from behind the pillar. "Good, you guys escaped." She said.

"It's good to see that you're alright too." Natsu smiled.

"'Maya… Are they you're friends?" A small voice asked. Everyone glanced behind Amaya, and they saw a small, light orange exceed with a white stripe of fur across her left eye, timidly look up at the Fairy Tail mages. **[A/N: Forgot to mention the white stripe before ."]**

"Don't be afraid, Blaze." Amaya told the kitten, gently. "Yeah, they're on our side."

Blaze sprouted wings and flew over to Amaya's side. Her face lit up as she spotted Carla.

"C-C... Carla-nee!" Blaze flew at the white exceed and hugged her tightly.

"Wh-Who are you?" Carla asked in shock. '-nee?'

"That question can wait!" Blaze replied.

The Fairy Tail members stared at Amaya and Blaze for a moment, realizing what Amaya was.

"You're a dragon slayer too?" Carla asked Amaya.

Amaya nodded, but replied, "We can talk about that later. I found out that Dusk Claw-"

Amaya was interrupted by a huge pink flower sprouting from the ground, in between her and Blaze, and the Fairy Tail members. They all jumped back, away from the flower. As the petals parted, they saw Naomi.

"There you are." Naomi said, spotting Amaya.

_'A new member?'_ Amaya thought. The Wind Dragon Slayer never saw the girl's face before, so she just assumed. She was about to say something, when Naomi yelled out a spell.

"Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!" Spores formed in the air around the blonde and shot at Amaya in amazing speed.

"Gah!" Amaya, fortunately, dodged each spore.

But Naomi thought ahead. A huge flower erupted up from the ground and engulfed Amaya whole.

"'MAYA!" Blaze shouted.

"Shi- AMAYA!" Natsu ran at the huge flower, punching at it with fists on fire. But strangely, it didn't work.

"Punch all you want with your annoying fire. It won't work, even if it's a plant." Naomi said, smirking down at the Fairies.

"Erza, Lucy, help me! We're gonna need Amaya!" Natsu yelled back at his comrades.

"Ri-!" Lucy and Erza got cut off by two screams. Blood-chilling screams.

"KYAA!" Came the first one. It made Carla wince at the familiar voice.

"GA- AHHH!" Came the second one. This voice was unfamiliar to the Fairies, but Amaya and Blaze on the other hand...they recognized it.

Blaze's eyes became wide and stared in shock in the direction of the scream. The little exceed didn't know if Amaya could hear it, but she hoped she did. Carla glanced at the newly encountered exceed that addressed her with '-nee', and saw the look of fear in her eyes.

A second of silence...even Naomi stood still.

But then, the flower that engulfed Amaya started to puff up. Then it exploded. Everyone held their arms up to guard them from the overwhelming force that made the flower explode open. When the wind calmed, Natsu looked up to see Amaya panting, but alive and unscathed.

Amaya brushed off a loose leaf on her shoulder, from the giant flower, and glanced at the Fairies, then at Naomi. They all stared at her, amazed that she escaped, not scratched. _'It is said that Dusk Claw is a very strong guild.' '...do not be fooled...' _Master's words echoed in Lucy's head.

"I trust that you guys can handle flower girl?" The question was to the Fairy Tail mages. Of course, Amaya didn't need an answer. She knew they were strong. She could feel their magical power. Without the mages' answer, Amaya ran off after waving Blaze over to follow.

"Hey, get ba-!" Naomi's words were cut off by a sword. One of Erza's blades shot right in front of the plant mage's face and pierced the stone wall nearby. Naomi faced the redhead. "You'll regret messing with Claw." She said coldly.

"You'll regret messing with Fairy Tail." Erza responded coldly back.

**Oh jeez, FINALLY DONE AND UPDATED THIS FANFIC. TwT**

**BTW IF I HAVE GRAMMAR ERRORS I'M SO SORRY ;-;**

**OH and I'm thinking of changing my cover picture. Again.**


End file.
